Llámame Hogar
by FFADDICTION
Summary: La vida no era fácil en los primeros días del salvaje oeste. Estos hombres y mujeres eran los que establecían las pautas en la tierra dura y los que nunca descansaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre original de la historia: "Call Me Home", escrito por LyricalKris.**

 **Traducido por Sarita Martinez.**

 **Beteado por Marta Salazar.**

* * *

El inestable oeste de los Estados Unidos, en sus primeros años de existencia, era un lugar salvaje. Unos pocos valientes decidían vivir de la tierra, haciendo sus vidas en el rancho. Incluso en los pequeños pueblos que aparecían aquí y allá, la vida no era fácil. La tierra era tan peligrosa como grande y hermosa.

Con muy pocos asentamientos, no había escasez de personas listas para aprovecharse de los que no protegían bien sus intereses. Había algunos que protegían a los inocentes cuando podían hacerlo.

Entonces estaban aquellos que no tenían aversión a prestar sus armas para cualquier lado, aquellos cuyos servicios eran disponibles para el mayor postor, fuera legal o no.

El grupo de inadaptados de James Hunter no era particular acerca de cómo obtenían sus ganancias. O al menos, eso es lo que James aclamaba. Siendo honesto, Edward sentía que la crueldad del hombre era tan grande como el río. Muy a menudo, su pequeño grupo prefería ir tras los trabajos que requerían sangre y violencia.

En la mitad de la noche, cuando estaba solo, con las estrellas y los coyotes acompañándolo, Edward Cullen no podía entender cómo su vida había llegado a ese punto. Nunca quiso ser un hombre malo, pero no podía negar que con James, hacía cosas malas.

No decía que fuera todo lo que conocía. Había sido criado mejor, educado con la Palabra del Señor, y le habían enseñado los males del pecado.

Edward había soportado demasiadas palizas de su padre y decidió que le iría mejor sirviendo a la tierra que al Dios de su padre. Aún recordaba que no podía siquiera levantar su brazo de los últimos golpes mientras huía hacia la noche.

Había tenido quince años, molesto y hambriento, cuando James lo encontró. James era todo lo que el padre de Edward detestaba, y quizás eso, junto con la promesa de comida y dinero, fue lo que lo llevó a ser un criminal más de su pequeño grupo.

Diez años después, esta vida realmente era todo lo que Edward conocía.

Aunque algunas veces podía convencer a James de hacer lo correcto, tomar un trabajo que les permitiera el uso de sus armas y habilidades para un mejor propósito.

Últimamente, había convencido a James de ayudar a la iglesia de un pequeño pueblo al que se le había arrebatado hasta el último centavo. El asentamiento era pequeño, sin tienda general ni salones; solo unas pocas casas, un orfanato, y la iglesia. Parecía que muchos de los hombres del pueblo habían enfermado y muerto el invierno pasado. La iglesia y la comida que proveían, eran la única forma que tenía la gente de sobrevivir el largo y duro invierno.

Así que, a pesar de que la iglesia no podía dar un pago monetario, Edward convenció a James de hacer un intercambio. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que habían tenido una comida digna y dormido en algo que no fuera el suelo. Rezar, en estas personas que no podían defenderse, no era la marca de un hombre fuerte; y el trabajo de recuperar algo del dinero y las raciones de comida sería fácil.

Como lo predijo, el trabajo no tardó en cumplirse. En una tarde, las tiendas fueron llenadas, y la mayor parte del dinero fue regresado.

El pequeño pueblo hizo lo que pudo para celebrar a sus héroes.

Cuando la noche cayó, Edward ya estaba ebrio debido a la gran cantidad de whisky que estaban pasando a su alrededor. Estaba tratando de mantener la ligera máscara de contentamiento que encontraba, ya que nunca duraba porque la culpa volvía a él, pero el sacerdote no dejaba de hablar en su oído.

Edward trató de involucrarse lo menos posible con los fieles de la iglesia. Además, se encontraba altamente distraído por la persona que estaba a su lado.

Completamente embriagado, todo lo que Edward iba a recordar eran grandes y hermosos ojos café. Había algo en ellos que mostraba calidez, un hogar. Quería hundirse en ellos, envolverse en el confort que le prometían.

Lo demás fueron únicamente destellos de imágenes: piel pálida a la luz de la luna, el rechinar de la cama mientras se movía, un gemido, un jadeo, y entonces, la oscuridad de un profundo y pacífico sueño.

Las otras chicas en el orfanato pensaban que tenía mucha suerte.

Todas habían visto a los extranjeros tan pronto llegaron al pueblo, cuando el padre Weber pidió su ayuda. Los niños se amontonaron en las ventanas, susurrándose entre sí. Todos sabían de los hombres que se habían llevado el dinero. Se suponía que estos hombres lo iban a recuperar, aunque el consenso general era que se veían casi tan malos como los mismísimos ladrones.

Los niños más grandes chismorrearon, todos demasiado jóvenes para ser considerados adultos, pero lo suficientemente grandes para entender que tenían que pagarles a los hombres de alguna manera.

Bella trató de ignorar todo, trabajando en sus deberes, hasta que el Padre vino por ella.

La ecuación era muy simple: El pueblo tenía demasiadas bocas que alimentar, y muy poco para alimentarlas y mantener a las personas para que sobrevivieran. Había un exceso de viudas y huérfanos, y una gran escasez de todo lo demás.

El padre Weber, el líder del pueblo y proveedor de la gente, había hecho lo que podía donde podía. La primavera pasada, había dado a dos de los huérfanos a un granjero que prometió mandar carne y huevos. En cambio, los chicos tenían comida en sus estómagos, un techo sobre sus cabezas, y algo de cambio en sus bolsillos que podían utilizar cuando fueran mayores. El otoño anterior, un vendedor les había dado suficiente vidrio para reparar las ventanas rotas del pueblo, pidiendo a cambio la mano de una de las chicas en matrimonio. Similarmente, un ranchero de un lugar no muy lejano había necesitado una esposa que cuidara a sus dos hijos, y otra chica se fue.

Después de ser bañada en aguas perfumadas mientras las monjas la sentaban, cepillando su cabello hasta que quedó suave y brillante, el padre Weber explicó pacientemente la mejor vida que iba a tener. No podía esperar proveer para tantos que no tenían nada que ofrecer. Como la mayoría en el orfanato, Bella no tenía nada de valor. Sus padres habían muerto a causa de la enfermedad que cayó sobre el pueblo. Lo poco que tenían se había ido a la iglesia para ayudar a alimentar a todos.

No era la mayor de las chicas, pero en esto, era la más deseada. No estaba marcada como Emily. Tampoco era un bien dañado como Lauren, que había perdido su virtud en manos de un vaquero que iba de paso, a quien el padre Weber había dejado dormir en el granero. Y Angela, claro, era la hija del padre Weber y además prometida de Ben Cheney.

El hombre al que iba a ser dada era apuesto, como lo habían notado las otras chicas. Muy apuesto.

Los chicos pensaban en las aventuras a las que ella podría ir. Suertuda, decían.

Ahora, Bella yacía quieta en la cama, intentando calmar su temblor mientras el sol finalmente se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación. Estaba desnuda, su adolorido cuerpo acomodado contra el de él, su brazo firme sobre su cintura. Había llorado y dejado de llorar toda la noche, y en estos momentos apretaba sus dientes, diciéndose que dejara de ser una tonta.

Su futuro descansaba enfrente de ella, un espacio en blanco que no podía conocer, al menos no hasta que el hombre despertara y hablara con ella.

Si es que estaba interesado en hablar.

Bella tembló, perversamente agradecida de la calidez del hombre, aunque técnicamente hablando, era él lo que ella temía.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, él se estiró, moviéndose contra ella. Sintió su dureza contra su muslo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, en lo que se obligaba a calmarse.

El hombre a su lado, Edward, gruñó, levantando su cabeza y parpadeando, haciendo una mueca a la luz del amanecer. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, esperó fervientemente que no se notara que había estado llorando. Hizo su mejor intento de sonreírle, aunque estaba segura de que el resultado no dejó de ser un débil intento.

—Ah, demonios —murmuró, alejándose de ella al acostarse boca arriba.

Bella frunció el ceño, su estómago retorciéndose. ¿Estaba insatisfecho con ella? Recordaba la forma en que sus ojos habían admirado su cuerpo cuando estuvieron de pie frente al fuego, cuando el padre Weber hacía su oferta. La expresión en los ojos de Edward entonces había hecho que su rostro ardiera. Su estómago se había llenado de mariposas y toda su piel se había sentido viva. Atenta. Era una sensación peculiar que ella no conocía, y había inclinado su cabeza, tímida y algo avergonzada pero complacida de que la encontrara atractiva. Pensándolo bien, era posible que no estuviera tan satisfecho ahora que la veía a la luz del día. Bella nunca se había encontrado particularmente atractiva, aunque tampoco pensaba que era fea. Pero esta mañana, sí se sentía pegajosa. Sucia.

Y ciertamente no se sentía tan fresca y prístina como las monjas la habían dejado el día anterior.

Edward volteó a verla de nuevo, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, como si su presencia fuera solo un truco de la luz.

—Cristo Todopoderoso —gimió, con una mano sobre sus ojos. Gruñó mientras se sentaba, moviendo sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama—. Solo eres una niña.

Con el ceño fruncido, Bella se sentó, con su espalda contra la pared, y tomó más de la sábana, cubriendo su cuerpo. Mordió su labio, confundida. ¿Cuál era su rol aquí? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Edward se dirigió a ella, y parecía que sentía una culpa extraordinaria. Sus ojos verdes que la habían cautivado la noche anterior se veían de alguna forma más pesados en la luz de la mañana. Profundos, con un dolor desconocido. —¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó con gentileza.

Tuvo que tragar saliva, sin encontrar su voz por unos momentos antes de poder hablar. — Dieciséis.

Él cerró los ojos fuertemente, respirando por su nariz.

—P-Pero, tendré diecisiete pronto. En solo un mes —se defendió.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se acercó a ella. Antes de poder evitarlo, Bella se encogió, alejándose de su toque. Rápidamente se corrigió, tratando de mantener su respiración acompasada aunque su corazón latía sin control.

Había razonado que no era su culpa que la hubiera lastimado anoche. No sabía mucho de ese tipo de relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer, pero sabía que el dolor era natural. Sabía que no había sido demasiado rudo con ella. Su tacto era suave. No como el del hombre que había tomado a Lauren.

Bella había sido la que los encontró. Había visto la forma en que el hombre sujetaba a la chica rubia, aprisionando fuertemente su cabeza contra el suelo sucio mientras su cuerpo entraba al de ella.

Con Edward no había sido así. Y además, era su deber.

Edward alzó sus manos. —Lo siento tanto —dijo suavemente—. No te tocaré. —Hizo una mueca—. Al menos, no de nuevo.

—N-No. Está bien. No quise hacer esa cara. Solo me sorprendiste, eso es todo —respondió ella con rapidez. Retorció la sábana nerviosamente entre sus dedos.

Agachando su cabeza, Edward frotó sus ojos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Bella, dándose cuenta que debía sentirse mal por lo de la noche anterior. Sus besos habían sabido a licor—. D-Déjame traerte a-a-algo de agua —tartamudeó. Hizo una cara al sentir el dolor entre sus piernas al salir de la cama, poniéndose su vestido rápidamente.

—No tienes que…

—Sé cómo ser útil —repuso con velocidad—. Solo dame una oportunidad. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a…

Él levantó sus manos, y Bella dejó de hablar, viéndolo con cautela.

—Pequeña, lo que sea que te haya hecho pensar que debes servirme así, está mal. Frunció el ceño. —Es mi deber, señor. Es decir… Edward. —Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

¿Debería llamarlo por su nombre? Recordaba que su madre llamaba a su padre por su nombre, ¿pero a él le gustaría?

—¿Tu deber? —Frotó sus ojos otra vez y se puso sus pantalones—. No es tu deber. No me debes nada. Si es algo, debería ser al revés.

De nuevo estaba confundida. Podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras la frustración aparecía alrededor de sus nervios. —Por favor. Si me dices qué esperas de mí, sé que puedo ser una buena esposa. —Estaba orgullosa de la forma en que mantuvo su voz firme, incluso si solo era un susurro.

A medio camino de ponerse su camisa, la espalda de Edward se puso rígida. —¿Una buena qué?

—Una buena esposa.

Él parpadeó estúpidamente antes de reír un poco. —Oh, cariño. No quieres ser mi esposa. Créeme.

Bella miró el suelo, sujetando sus manos enfrente de ella, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. —Pero soy tu esposa.

—¿Qué?

—¿N-No lo recuerdas?

La miró sin expresión en el rostro.

—Sr. Cullen. Edward. Ya estamos casados.

Al amanecer, Edward se puso en cuclillas junto al río, llenando su cantimplora, pero en realidad sólo tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo.

No experimentaba tanta culpa desde que había cometido su primer delito.

Hacía tiempo que creía que se había acostumbrado al hecho de que cuando pensara en su mamá y papá, sabía que estaría avergonzado del hombre en el que se había convertido. No le habían inculcado ser así.

Pero esta última vez… ¡Maldición! Si no se sintiera más inferior que un vientre de una serpiente de cascabel y tres veces tan vil como el veneno que todavía tenía encima… Había tomado la inocencia de una niña y ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de recordarlo.

Sus entrañas se revolvieron asquerosamente, rememorando la forma en que ella se apartó de su toque. Aunque él no se atrevía a preguntar, no podía imaginar cómo pudo haber sido tan caballeroso con ella. ¡Dios mío, no era más que una niña! Poco más que una niña, difícilmente. Él debió hacerle daño, probablemente más de lo absolutamente necesario.

La idea le hizo fruncir el ceño. Nada de eso era necesario. No debería haber ocurrido, nunca. Y él podía prometer no tocarla de nuevo aunque quisiera, pero eso no mejoraría las cosas. Ella estaba corrompida ahora. Sus bienes dañados. E incluso si no los hubiera dañado, no encontraría a muchos que la quisieran cuando ella había sido poseída por otra persona. Por lo menos, no la querrían como una novia.

Eso enfureció a Edward, al pensar que ella tendría que esconderse en alguna casa de citas, pintando su cara bonita con mucho rubor. Pensó en todos los hombres que conocía que visitaban esos lugares. Vio sus manos grandes y carnosas en todo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. La idea le enfureció. Apretó los puños y él estaba junto al río, con ganas de partir en dos a alguien, cualquier persona que le hiciera daño.

Sus hombros cayeron al meditar en aquella noche una vez más: el único que la había herido era él.

Respiró el aire limpio y fresco de la mañana, profundamente. Era un buen lío en el que estaba, eso era seguro.

Habían pasado dos días desde que se había encontrado enganchado.

Fue rápidamente descubriendo que su mujercita era terca como todos en el exterior. Una vez que había descubierto lo que pasaba, con lo cual había estado de acuerdo con lo que el predicador estaba diciendo sin ni siquiera escuchar lo que decía, se apresuró a asegurar a la chica —Bella—, que iba a arreglarlo. Sin duda, el sacerdote entendería que sería un marido pésimo.

Bella no parecía preocuparse por eso. Ella finalizó diciendo que no sería ninguna molestia. No estaba para quejarse, y ella no era una chica citadina acostumbrada a cosas finas. Él trató de argumentar que merecía esas cosas, pero que no tendría nada de eso.

No te la quitarás de encima. Una chica tal vez de un año más vieja que Bella le había dicho que su esposa insistió en ir a asegurarse de que su caballo estuviera listo. Ella se identificó más tarde como Angela, y la forma refinada en la que habló hizo que Edward pensara que estaba bien educada. Quizá adoraba al sacerdote sobre los demás por una razón u otra. La señorita Bella nunca come su parte de las raciones, pero da la mayor parte de su comida a los pequeños. Ella sabe que si tienes que cuidarla, todas sus raciones serían repartidas entre nosotros, y todos tendríamos más.

Así fue como se encontró a sí mismo dejando ese pequeño pueblo con Bella abrazando fuertemente su cintura.

Habían pasado dos días desde entonces, y fiel a su palabra, Bella no se había quejado ni un poco. Había sido el epítome de la sumisa, sin decir una palabra, aunque era obvio que estaba dolorida de estar tanto tiempo en la silla. No importa que él hubiera tratado de protestar, la chica insistió en hacer su comida y desayuno cuando él se levantó.

Ella era torpe, buscando su camino a través de lo que ella pensaba que era su deber. Se quedaron detrás de los otros hombres que cabalgaban. Su burla era demasiado cruel para sus oídos inocentes, y además, no le gustaba la forma en la que la miraban.

Edward pasó sus manos por su cabello, teniendo en cuenta sus opciones.

Bueno, para bien o para mal, tenía una esposa, y él iba a tener que encontrar la manera de mantenerla a salvo.

Mejor empezar con lo obvio. Ella probablemente ya habría despertado. Miró el agua, preguntándose si el pez caería esta mañana. Tal vez un buen desayuno de pescado fresco sería mejor que lo habitual…

Su pensamiento se interrumpió cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de la tienda de campaña. Un grito femenino.

Él corrió.

Parecía que no dejaba de cometer error tras error. Nunca debió de haber dejado sola a su dulce esposa.

El espectáculo que presenció estaría estampado en su mente para siempre.

Felix y James la sostenían entre ellos, dominándola mientras se retorcía salvajemente, gritando. Ellos la tenían de lado, Felix fijando su cabeza contra el suelo con una mano mientras tomaba sus muñecas con la otra. James estaba a su espalda, deslizando su vestido por sus hombros. Edward podía oír el tejido rasgarse. Ella gritaba para que se detuvieran, gritando "no" y maldiciéndolos con un lenguaje que le habría hecho sonrojar si no estuviera tan completamente enfurecido.

Edward los iba a matar.

 ** _~Bella POV~_**

Hacía todo lo que podía para mantener sus emociones bajo control los últimos dos días. Deseaba que Edward al menos le dijera lo que esperaba de ella. La riñó cuando trató de cocinar para él, aunque parecía agradecido por la comida una vez que consiguió hacerla. Se disculpaba mil veces en una hora poniendo por pretexto cualquier argumento: que el viaje era muy largo, el sol calentaba demasiado, el aire nocturno era muy frío.

Él era un enigma, ese marido suyo. Había algo tan amable de él; y sin embargo, era lo más cercano a un pariente de estos rufianes.

En el orfanato, estaba acostumbrada a tratar de pasar desapercibida. Ella hacía sus tareas, ayudada por los niños más pequeños, y por lo general no trataba de ser un problema. Las monjas no tenían suficiente tiempo y algunos de los más pequeños necesitaban más atención. Así que estaba un poco perpleja cuando él le preguntaba continuamente cómo estaba; o mientras cabalgaban, le preguntaba sobre su familia, sus intereses. Una vez que empezaba a hablar, se encontraba con que no podía parar. Ella apoyó la mejilla contra su espalda, aspirando su grato olor a cuero mientras hablaban.

Parecía que ella le agradaba. Él se reía entre dientes adecuadamente y escuchaba con atención. Había momentos cuando ella pensaba que él tal vez querría besarla, o al menos acariciarla con una intención cariñosa. La noche anterior, cuando la ayudó a desmontar del caballo, su cuerpo se había deslizado sobre el de él. Cuando estuvo sobre sus pies, sus manos seguían enganchadas en su pecho. Ella pudo sentir el rápido golpeteo debajo de su palma.

Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, presionados uno contra el otro, parecía que todo el aire hubiera desaparecido del mundo. Repentinamente fue imposible no pensar en la forma en que sus manos se sentían sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Había esperado que la llevara rápidamente, reclamara el territorio que ahora era de él, pero no lo hizo. Esa noche, sus manos la recorrieron con gratas caricias, y sus labios la besaron suavemente.

Hizo que Bella sintiera cosas que ni siquiera sabía cómo nombrarlas.

Así, mientras reconocía que sí, estaba asustada de sus avances y abrumada por la rapidez con la que había cambiado su vida, parte de ella estaba curiosa. Ella no sabía si eso era natural, sintió sus mejillas acalorarse ante la idea. Era su deber, después de todo.

Sin embargo, las dos noches que habíamos estado juntos desde la boda, él en ningún momento intentó ponerle un dedo encima. La primera noche habían dormido en un motel. La había dejado en la cama y él se tumbó en el suelo, ocasionando que permaneciera despierta casi toda la noche, pensando en el qué pasaría si… y cuándo es que iba a subir en la cama con ella. Nunca lo hizo.

Ayer por la noche instalaron su campamento un poco lejos de los otros dos hombres con los que viajaban. Edward dijo que estaban a mitad de camino hacia donde quiera que fueran. Le había cedido su saco de dormir y él se acurrucó contra sí mismo.

Sí, una parte de ella estaba agradecida. El dolor de las relaciones maritales con un extraño, no era algo por lo que ella estuviera ansiosa por volver a experimentar. Pero ella era su esposa. Todavía se preocupaba de que la encontrara desagradable, aunque había explicado una y otra vez que nunca tuvo que aprovecharse de ella, y que sería un pésimo marido.

Pero él era el único marido que iba a tener.

Así que esa mañana, cuando se despertó con las manos pegadas a su cuerpo, su corazón dio un primer vuelco, y ella se tensó. Entonces sintió un atisbo de alivio porque, a pesar de que había prometido que encontraría una manera de cuidarla, Bella temía ser descartada.

Con la misma rapidez, sin embargo, su miedo se duplicó.

Sus manos eran ásperas. Demasiado duras. Fuertes. Lo suficientemente duras para causarle moretones.

Y había demasiadas manos.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe y gritó cuando se encontró de frente, no a su marido, pero uno de los otros hombres: James.

Sus ojos eran fríos. Maliciosos. Lascivos y depredadores.

Y el otro, el alto: Felix. Del cual, sus miradas lascivas la habían puesto nerviosa, estaba detrás de ella.

Bella gritó. James estampó con fuerza su mano sobre su boca.

—Ahora cállate, pequeña damisela. No hay necesidad de ese ruido. Aún ni te hemos tocado. De verdad. —Le dio una fuerte nalgada.

Ella negó con la cabeza tan incesantemente que parecía suelta.

—Por favor. Mi marido…

—Tu esposo acostumbra a compartir sus conquistas con nosotros. Bueno, tampoco sería la primera vez en realidad. —La risa rasposa de Felix resonando en su oído hizo que se estremeciera—. Deja de forcejear. —Él enganchó su pierna alrededor de las de ella, apretando sus piernas pateadoras tan bien como pudo.

—Quieres complacer a tu querido esposo, ¿no? —Preguntó James.

Estaban arañándola. Ellos no la soltarían tan fácilmente. Estaba luchando, suplicando, gritando, pero no llegaba a ningún lado. Cuando James intentó besarla, ella mordió su labio. Él gritó y levantó la mano para golpearla. Bella cerró los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

—¿Qué coño piensan que están haciendo? ¡Aléjense de ella!

Bella consiguió levantar la cabeza, encontrándose con la cara normalmente pensativa de Edward retorcida de furia. Él los estaba acechando rápidamente, y cuando llegó, aventó a Felix de espaldas, alejándolo de ella con una fuerza que le había sorprendido.

—Todos hicimos el trabajo, todos nos llevamos un pedazo —gruñó James cuando Edward regresó por él.

Eso no impidió que Edward le perforara la mandíbula en un perfecto cuadro.

Cuando sus pesos se habían alejado de ella, Bella se deslizó hacia atrás en una posición sentada. Le tomó unos segundos para recuperar la cordura, pero se horrorizó.

Los hombres: James, iguales en tamaño; y Felix, mucho más grande. Estaban luchando con su marido. Había dos de ellos y sólo uno de él.

Justo cuando había llegado al punto donde quería arrojarse entre ellos, Felix consiguió que los brazos de Edward quedaran encerrados detrás en su espalda.

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema? —El hombre más grande gruñó.

—¿Mi problema? —Edward trató de zafarse del férreo control de Felix—. Era yo con quien ella estaba comprometida, no tú. Ella es mía y sólo mía, y no la tocarán.

—A ella le gustó. Cálmate —se burló James.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que es por eso que ella estaba forcejeando. Suéltame.

Felix lo hizo, y Edward se tambaleó hacia adelante, con la mano en la pistola de su cinturón. Él se volvió hacia los dos.

—Escuchen. Si se acercan a mi esposa, mi esposa, otra vez, yo acabaré con ambos. Los otros dos hombres se rieron.

—Ah, Eddie. Sólo nos divertíamos.

—Lárguense y aléjense de mi esposa.

—Respeto que él la quiere para sí mismo y es de entender que se halle bajo su hechizo, dulce jovencita —concedió Felix. Sus ojos vagaban por su cuerpo de nuevo. Bella volvió la cabeza y se estremeció con repugnancia—. Vamos, James. Él se cansará de ella muy pronto.

Se encaminaron hacia su propia casa de campaña.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro antes de que se volviera hacia ella. Tenía una expresión contrita, y extendió las manos implorantes.

—¿Estás herida, hermosa?

Bella abrió la boca para contestar que estaba intacta, pero sólo un pequeño maullido salió. Ella no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba temblando demasiado y le era difícil contestar, con las manos agarrando sus ropas desgarradas procurando cerrarlas.

—Whoa. Ahora. Silencio. Está bien. —Edward estaba a su lado en un instante. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—¡Ah, pequeña dulzura! Te dije que sería un marido pésimo. No sé lo que estaba pensando al momento de dejarte sola por un instante. —Él la sacudió y le acarició el pelo y la espalda. Cuando ella se había calmado un poco, le tomó la cara entre las manos. Bella estaba avergonzada, tanto por los hombres que la habían tocado así y porque ella había estado lloriqueando como un bebé. Trató de apartar la mirada, pero él la llamó por su nombre tan suavemente que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Te lo prometo, Bella. Prometo que nadie nunca va a hacerte daño otra vez. ¿Me escuchas? Ella sacudió la cabeza minuciosamente.

Con un suspiro, él la besó en la frente con la más tierna de las mociones.

—Ni siquiera yo, hermosa. Ni siquiera yo.

El día que James y Felix atacaron a su esposa, Edward decidió que necesitaba alejarla de ellos lo más pronto posible.

Viendo que se dirigían a donde había muy buenos trabajos, James no estuvo complacido cuando Edward anunció que iba a tomar un tiempo sabático lo suficientemente largo para dejar a Bella a salvo.

—No sé por qué te preocupas por una pequeña prostituta —gruñó James, y Edward tuvo que resistir las ganas de golpearlo. De nuevo—. Rayos, ni siquiera te le has acercado desde la primera noche. Pensaba que ya habías terminado con ella —bufó—. No puede ser buena para una acostada si no la has tocado.

—No me necesitas para este trabajo —dijo Edward, hablando en voz alta para interrumpir la siguiente barbaridad que saliera de la boca de James—. Demetri, el amigo de Felix, estaba buscando trabajo. Llévalo en este, y los alcanzaré en el siguiente.

James argumentó, pero Edward no podía ser convencido. De todos modos, era bueno distanciarse de los dos hombres. Aún estaba furioso, con la ira quemando en su interior cuando pensaba en Bella, atrapada entre ellos.

Por qué había esperado algo diferente, no tenía ni idea. Las mujeres que habían estado con ellos antes, siempre eran de cierto tipo. James tenía a una harpía llamada Vicky a la que apreciaba mucho, quien había ido con ellos más de una vez. Ella era un demonio, en verdad salvaje y completamente loca. Sin sentido.

¿Cómo no podían ver que Bella era diferente? No era como las demás. Era joven y pura, y… Bueno, estaba siendo un hipócrita, ¿verdad?

Aún así ella lo miraba con confianza, sin pelear cuando le dijo que se iban.

—Te llevaré a un lugar seguro, pequeña —le prometió mientras partían—. Nunca tendrás que volver a verlos. Rayos, si te complace, tampoco tendrás que volver a verme.

En realidad no entendía por qué ella se veía tan sorprendida por lo último que dijo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nombre original de la historia: "Call Me Home", escrito por LyricalKris.**

 **Traducido por Sarita Martinez.**

 **Beteado por Marta Salazar.**

* * *

Edward no recordaba haber compartido un caballo con alguien por más de un par de minutos. De vez en cuando, llevaba a algún bribón al pueblo más cercano. Cuando era pequeño, recordaba ir con su hermano mientras su padre dirigía a la yegua con las riendas.

Así que era extraña la rapidez con la que se acostumbró a los brazos de Bella alrededor de su cintura, su mejilla descansando contra sus omóplatos, y su suave voz contándole historias al oído.

Hablando típicamente, cuando estaba cabalgando, sus pensamientos se quedaban en su cabeza. Con Bella, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en ella: sus historias, su vida. Una noche, después de que ella se durmiera, consideró que, a pesar de cabalgar a menudo con James y los demás, siempre se había sentido solo. Con Bella, no tanto.

Tenía una curiosidad en ella que era dulce. Oh, intentaba ocuparse de sus asuntos, pero podía ver todas las preguntas en sus ojos. A veces trataba de ser sutil al respecto. Una vez, vio la forma en la que deslizaba su mano a su pistolera al cabalgar, tocando la culata de su revólver. Ella se sonrojó cuando pararon por un momento y él le dio el arma, diciendo que si quería verla, solo tenía que preguntar.

Y preguntó, averiguando la marca y el modelo. Edward estaba tan cautivado, que terminó enseñándole cómo disparar, parándose detrás de ella con sus manos en su cintura, para que el impacto no la hiciera caer sobre su linda parte trasera.

—Te conseguiré una, si quieres. Quizás una pistola sería más adecuada para una dama — prometió.

Le daría la luna si pensara que la haría sentir mejor, incluso si comenzara a reponer por todo lo que la había hecho pasar hasta el momento.

Muy seguido se encontraba encantado, no por sus engaños, como muchas mujeres que había conocido, sino por la inocencia que desmentía una fuerza oculta.

Una noche, la miró al otro lado de la fogata. Se estaba volviendo su pasatiempo favorito: observarla. Estaba poniendo una cara valiente, pero él notaba que sus ojos se movían cuando escuchaba los sonidos de las criaturas que vagaban por la noche. Estaba asustada, pero intentaba no mostrarlo. Sentada con sus piernas dobladas, sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de ellas, y tan tensa como un vaquero tratando de mantenerse arriba de un buey.

—Ven aquí —murmuró en voz baja, extendiendo un brazo.

Era adorable cómo sus cejas se alzaban, la incertidumbre pasando por su rostro por un momento antes de acercarse los pocos metros que los separaban. Acomodó su cabeza contra su pecho, y sintió que la tensión dejaba sus hombros de poco a poco.

Qué raro era que se sintiera más segura en sus brazos. Por un momento, la idea llenó su pecho y sintió que estaba volando. Qué bueno sería si fuera verdad, que sus brazos pudieran ser su refugio.

Pero no se podía permitir creer en esos cuentos. Ella confiaba en que él la protegiera de los coyotes y lo demás que estuviera cerca, pero no cambiaba las circunstancias.

Edward suspiró. —Es una vida buena la que te he dado hasta ahora, ¿no es así? —Ella parpadeó y lo miró, con los ojos abiertos y confundidos, como si no supiera qué decir—. No te preocupes, cariño. A donde te llevaré, tendrá cuatro paredes y una cama que será tuya.

No sabía lo mucho que quería ver su hermosa sonrisa hasta que bajó la vista a sus manos, obviamente molesta.

—Oh, demonios. ¿Ahora qué dije? —musitó.

—No es nada —le aseguró rápidamente.

—Bella. —La palabra era una combinación de un gruñido y un rugido. Con dos dedos debajo de su barbilla, alzó su cabeza para verla a los ojos—. Siempre estás preguntando qué me complacería. Bueno, me gustaría saber lo que estás pensando. Estás encerrada en esa cabeza tuya.

—Oh, no lo estoy —espetó Bella con un tono desesperado. Se veía sorprendida de su reacción y lo miró con timidez—. Siempre estoy hablando de mí, de mi vida. Te he dicho todo sobre mí.

—No todo —comentó él ligeramente—. Sé que no tienes razones para creerme, pero no tienes nada que temer. Puedes decirme lo que sea que tengas en mente, no importa qué sea.

Al inicio no habló, pero alzó su mano, dejándola contra su pecho, jugando con sus botones. — ¿Me estás mandando lejos porque no te estoy complaciendo?

Edward inhaló abruptamente.

Le había tomado un tiempo entender que Edward no iba a quedarse con ella cuando llegaran a su destino. A él le parecía que eso la haría feliz, pero la seductora chica no lo veía así.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Que no lo haya disfrutado? —Se rio, el sonido crudo porque ella no tenía ni idea, ni idea de todo lo que provocaba en él.

Como cuando le había enseñado a disparar, no había podido evitar darse cuenta de la forma en la que su cuerpo quedaba perfectamente contra el suyo.

O cuando cabalgaban y él deseaba sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, sentirla aferrándose a su espalda sin tantas prendas entre ellos.

O cuando se acostaban debajo de las estrellas con tanto espacio entre ellos, y se encontraba imaginando cómo sería tenerla en sus brazos en ese momento.

A decir verdad, estaba todo confundido por ella, pero esposa o no, no tenía derecho. Ningún derecho en lo absoluto.

—Cariño —dijo gentilmente, tocando su mejilla dubitativamente—. Eres muy agradable. Demasiado para tu propio bien o el mío.

Era vergonzosa la manera en la que lo miraba, y lo sorprendió de nuevo al darle un pequeño beso en los labios. —Por favor. Sé que no tengo experiencia, pero puedo aprender. —Lo besó de nuevo, dejando sus manos en su cuello.

Sujetó sus manos en ese instante y las mantuvo entre ellos, respirando más rápido de lo que quería mientras se movía para dejar un poco de espacio. —Whoa, vamos. Espera. —Cerrando sus ojos, respiró profundamente para recuperar sus pensamientos y saber qué era lo correcto— No quieres hacer esto, Bella.

—Quiero ser una buena esposa. Si tan solo me dejaras…

—Pequeña, querida, no hay nada malo contigo, ¿entiendes? —dijo firmemente, acunando su mejilla con su palma, mirándola directo a los ojos—. No tuviste opción en el tema, y eso no está bien. Para nada. No fue bueno de mi parte, y no fue correcto que el sacerdote diera algo que no era suyo para dar.

—¿Eso no es lo que estás haciendo? —desafió, con la voz firme a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos que le rompían el corazón.

—¿Qué?

—¿A qué hombre me estás llevando? Tampoco me estás dando una elección, porque si lo hicieras, te elegiría. Quiero ser tuya, no de alguien más, no importa lo amable que digas que es.

—Su voz tembló y desvió su mirada, los pequeños jadeos indicando que estaba intentando no llorar—. No quiero ser la prostituta de alguien cuando soy tu esposa.

Edward la miró boquiabierto. —Oh, no. No, no. No es así. —Se rio porque tenía que hacerlo, la idea era ridícula. Incluso si lo creyera capaz de tal cosa, el hombre al que la llevaba era tan diferente de esa clase de hombres—. Carlisle no es como yo, para nada. Es mi hermano mayor, y ha estado enamorado de la misma mujer desde que era más joven que tú. Nunca pensaría en ti de esa forma.

Suspiró, dejando que sus manos cayeran a su lado mientras miraba el fuego. —No te culpo por pensar que haría eso. No es mi intención darte a algún extraño para que te haga lo que quiera.

—Se estremeció, formando puños al pensarlo—. Tienes que saber que justo ahora no sé qué estoy haciendo contigo, pequeña, pero lo estoy intentando. Intento hacer lo correcto contigo. No sé qué más hacer.

—Carlisle es bueno. Como tú. Te cuidará. Tiene una gran casa en un rancho, con dos hijos pequeños. —Le sonrió con gentileza—. Puede mantenerte a salvo.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero había logrado controlar las lágrimas. —¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estarás?

—preguntó suavemente, de nuevo tímida.

Él miró a sus botas, más avergonzado ahora que nunca por lo que era. —Haré lo que cualquier esposo haría, supongo. Voy a proveerte. —Inhaló profundamente, con el corazón pesado—. Y tú… tú deberías tener cosas buenas, Bella. Quizás puedo darte eso. Piensa en eso, en lo que realmente deseas. Podría incluso comprarte un pasaje para el tren y una oportunidad de iniciar tu vida en un lugar lejos de mí. No lo sé. Yo solo… —Sacudió su cabeza, sintiéndose como un tonto—Haré lo correcto para ti. Lo prometo. Lo juro.

 **~0~**

Carlisle y Esme Cullen tenían un hogar hermoso.

Como Edward había dicho, era una gran casa en un rancho rodeado de acres de tierra. Manejaban el rancho casi por completo solos, con la ayuda de un par de manos. Aunque era un ranchero, Edward había explicado que Carlisle también era doctor de una comunidad extendida, ya que había sido un aprendiz por varios años.

Bella aún se estremecía cuando recordaba que los ojos de Edward se nublaron cuando habló al respecto, una de las pocas cosas que había comentado de su pasado. —Mi hermano es inteligente. Así es como se fue. Escapó con el doctor Gerandy, ¿y qué iba a decir Pa? Estaba aprendiendo un trabajo honesto, incluso si no era el camino que Pa quería para él. Entonces solo quedé yo.

Ahora estaba sentada en una extensa cocina enfrente de Esme, una amable mujer con cabello color caramelo y ojos llenos de amabilidad. Ambas tenían tazas de té en sus manos e intentaban aparentar que no podían escuchar cada bendita palabra que sus esposos decían, o más bien, gritaban. Carlisle y Edward estaban afuera pero la ventana estaba abierta y sus voces se escuchaban claramente.

—Estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto aquí. No estuvo bien cómo terminé con ella, pero es mi responsabilidad protegerla, ¿verdad? No puedo hacer eso allá afuera. Cabalgar por ahí no es lugar para una mujer. Se merece algo mejor.

—Sí, se lo merece, y quieras o no, estás unido a ella. Aquí es tu lugar ahora. Te conseguiste una esposa, ¿y ahora quieres abandonarla? —lo retó Carlisle, sonando exasperado.

—Vamos. Eso no es lo que sucede. No estoy tratando de dejártela y huir de aquí. Ya te lo dije, quiero darle una buena vida.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los hermanos antes de que uno de ellos suspirara. Carlisle, pensó Bella.

—Edward, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de correr? —El hombre sonaba tan desanimado en sintonía a como Bella se sentía—. Sabes que si pudiera cambiar lo que pasó…

—No empieces. No lo hagas. —La voz de Edward era un rugido, peligroso y oscuro.

—Tienes todas las razones para quedarte, especialmente. ¿No puedes ver que Dios te ha dado un gran regalo?

—Oh, vas a empezar con ese tema, ¿verdad? Ya sabes dónde puedes meterte a tu Dios. He escuchado lo suficiente para toda una vida de los hombres honestos del Señor. Primero Pa, y entonces, ¿ese sacerdote que dio a una chica inocente a un imbécil como yo sin pensarlo dos veces? Sí. Tiene una hija ilegítima en ese orfanato —bufó—. Así que háblame de los regalos de Dios. Ciertamente yo no soy un regalo para ella, y ella está mejor sin mí.

Bella se levantó de la mesa, sin querer escuchar nada más. Ignoró el dolor en sus muslos, que habían estado en la silla de montar tanto tiempo, tanto que se le dificultaba caminar, mientras salía por la puerta del frente. Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró en la cerca de un corral, y entonces sus hombros se encogieron.

Había llorado más en esa semana de su vida que en todos los años previos, incluso cuando sus padres murieron.

Uno pensaría que ser una hija no deseada en un par de hijos no deseados, haría que estuviera acostumbrada a la sensación.

Bella saltó cuando sintió una mano contra su espalda y se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a Esme, que la había seguido. Inhaló y limpió sus ojos apresuradamente. —Estoy bien. No quise ser tan llorona.

—Oh, cariño. Pobrecilla. Llora todo lo que quieras. —La mujer la envolvió en un abrazo. Bella se tensó al inicio, pero entonces se relajó. Los abrazos eran buenos—. Has pasado por tanto, te mereces un buen llanto.

—Es que… no quiero causarle problemas a nadie. —La voz de Bella temblaba mientras hablaba.

—No causas problemas, linda. Ningún problema. Ahora tienes una familia, y vamos a cuidar de ti, ¿de acuerdo? —La mujer mayor limpió sus lágrimas con afecto y sobó su espalda mientras Bella se calmaba un poco.

—Quiero a Edward como si fuera mi propio hermano —dijo Esme después de un momento— O incluso mi hijo, viendo cómo desearía poder guiarlo. Edward… es un alma perdida vagando en la oscuridad, pero es un buen hombre.

Bella tomó aire y asintió. —Sé que lo es —respondió, y lo dijo en serio.

Esme ladeó su cabeza, viéndola con curiosidad. Mostró una enorme sonrisa. —Dios mío. Carlisle tiene razón, creo. Eres un regalo, de Dios o de alguien más.

Antes de que Bella pudiera comentar eso, el sonido de unos gritos distrajo a las dos mujeres. Bella alzó la cabeza, algo divertida de ver a dos niños, quizás de ocho o nueve años, acercándose a la casa corriendo. Había uno con largo cabello rubio y el otro con unos rizos oscuros. El chico rubio tenía a una pequeña chica de cabello negrizco en su espalda. Apenas era más que un bebé.

—¡Mira, Ma! —El chico más grande de cabello oscuro exclamó alegremente al correr hacia Esme—. Atrapé un conejo para comer. Es uno bien grande. —Alzó su caza con una sonrisa grande, similar a la que Edward tenía a veces cuando le contaba una historia graciosa.

Soltando una risilla, Esme despeinó su cabello. —Eso es bueno, Em. ¿Pero dónde están tus modales? ¿No ves que tenemos a una invitada?

El chico entonces la miró con expresión curiosa. Inclinó su sombrero. —Hola, señorita. Reconozco que esta criatura es lo suficientemente grande para alimentar a todos, así que no tiene que preocuparse por eso.

Bella tuvo que reírse.

—Esta es tu tía Bella —habló Esme suavemente.

—¿Tía? ¿Tengo una tía? —La voz de Emmett era totalmente opuesta a la de su madre.

—Es la esposa de tu tío Edward.

—¿No es broma? —De nuevo, Emmett sonrió y pronto pasó su brazo por la cintura de Bella— El tío se casó sin nosotros. Y también eres muy bonita. —Movió sus cejas, sonriendo con triunfo.

Bella se sonrojó y rio una vez más. —Muchas gracias. También eres algo guapo.

—Ma, tiene buenos ojos.

Esme puso sus ojos en blanco. —Señor, ten piedad —susurró para sí misma—. Bueno. Esta de aquí es mi pequeña, mi Alice —la presentó, tomando a la pequeña niña de los brazos del niño rubio.

Los ojos de Alice eran verdes, justo como los de Edward. Miró a Bella con la misma expresión profunda, como si intentara ver a través de su alma.

—Alice, ¿saludarás a tu tía Bella? —la urgió Esme.

Los labios de la pequeña formaron una sonrisa y se alzó con sus brazos abiertos. Acostumbrada a los niños del orfanato, Bella la tomó automáticamente, sujetándola en sus brazos. Alice la abrazó con fuerza. —¡Hola, hola, B'la!

—Hola, hola a ti también —contestó Bella sonriendo.

—Y este jovencito aquí es Jasper Whitlock. Los Whitlock son nuestros vecinos más cercanos —agregó Esme, haciendo las presentaciones—. Viven un poco más abajo. Jasper, con las manos en sus caderas, asintió educadamente. —Señora.

—Vayan a la casa. Emmett, ¿crees que tú y Jasper puedan preparar ese conejo sin la ayuda de tu Pa?

—Creo que sí. Vamos, Jasper.

Los chicos corrieron y Esme sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de regresar su atención a Bella. —Vamos, Bella. Hay que acomodarte, ¿sí? Te mostraré tu cuarto.

 **~0~**

Edward se quedó en su cuarto esa noche, pero durmió en el suelo como lo había hecho cuando se quedaron en la posada. Parecía más alejado de lo usual y no la miró a los ojos en toda la noche.

Bella no sabía qué hacer, o qué se suponía que debía hacer. No quería que se fuera, pero ya lo había dicho y él lo había ignorado. Lo quería en su cama, al menos para asegurarse de que no iba a desecharla como un par de pantalones que no quedaban bien.

Deseaba saber más en los encantos femeninos. Tal vez si podía seducirlo se quedaría, o al menos no la dejaría aquí.

Pero el sol salió y ella vio desde la cama mientras se vestía. Frotó su nuca, mirando alrededor como si le faltara algo.

Bella salió de la cama, tomando su chaleco de detrás del vestidor donde había caído la noche anterior. Se lo ofreció, y sus ojos se encontraron brevemente cuando él lo tomó.

—No me mires así —le suplicó—. Vas a ver que aquí estás mejor que conmigo. Después de que

James…

Bella cerró los ojos rápidamente, alterada incluso a la mención de su nombre, y lo interrumpió.

—No te gustan esos hombres.

—¿Disculpa?

—Esos hombres con los que estabas. No te gustan.

—No en realidad —concordó con lentitud—. No hay mucho que sea agradable.

—¿Entonces por qué vas a regresar a ellos?

Evadió su mirada, aplanando las mangas de su camisa. —Me ayudaron cuando nadie más lo hizo —dijo al fin—. Además, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Debo de proveerte de alguna forma, y puedo tener dinero ahí afuera. —Se volvió a ella, intentando sonreírle—. Te gusta aquí, ¿cierto?

—Tenías razón. Tu hermano y su esposa son muy hospitalarios —concedió ella.

Edward asintió, tomando su sombrero y agachando su cabeza para ponérselo. Pausó por un momento así, golpeando sus botas contra el suelo de madera. La miró lentamente y pasó sus dedos por su mejilla, con los ojos tristes. —No sé cuánto valga, después de todo lo que te he hecho pero… Lo siento, pequeña. Lo lamento mucho.

Bella no respondió. Su mejilla se sentía caliente donde él la había tocado, y no sabía cómo llamar a lo que sentía. Lamentaba muchas cosas. Lamentaba no poder retenerlo ahí con ella. También lamentaba todas las cosas que él había sufrido. Le entristecía saber que él luchaba y se sentía obligado a pagar por una esposa que obviamente nunca quiso.

Pero no lamentaba que hubiera sido él.

Cuando se fue, Bella miró desde la ventana hasta que su silueta fue solo un punto en el horizonte.

Un peso sólido cayó en el regazo de Edward, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Frunció la nariz, sintiendo que su cabeza dolía por el fuerte olor a perfume. Una risa de hiena le hizo hacer una mueca.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Por qué la cara larga?

Edward miró al otro lado del salón, donde James y Felix tenían sus regazos llenos de mujeres de caras pintadas, con sus atributos casi saliéndose de sus vestidos. James alzó su mano en su dirección, sonriéndole lascivamente.

Bueno, al menos eso explicaba quién había mandado a la mujerzuela.

La mujer se estaba retorciendo, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su perfume le daba náuseas.

Con cautela, Edward quitó las manos de la mujer de alrededor suyo. Se puso de pie, quitándola de su regazo. —Señora —dijo cortésmente con una inclinación de su sombrero.

Ignorando la mirada que James y Felix le dieron, Edward salió, tomando lo último de su bebida al hacerlo.

Por supuesto, no estuvo solo por mucho tiempo. James y Felix habían dejado a sus amigas lo suficiente para ir a molestar a Edward.

—¿Qué se te ha metido? —exigió James.

—Más bien es lo que no se le ha metido —se mofó Felix—. Creo que nuestro chico se está guardando para su pequeña esposa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nombre original de la historia: "Call Me Home", escrito por LyricalKris.**

 **Traducido por Sarita Martinez.**

 **Beteado por Marta Salazar.**

* * *

—¿Eso es? —James sacudió la cabeza—. Ya han pasado casi tres meses y medio sin que hayas tocado a una mujer. Eso no es bueno, ni siquiera para ti. No es natural.

—Oh, acaba con eso. ¿Acaso te preocupa lo que haga con mi hombría?

—Has estado de mal humor. Diablos, toda tu actitud me está poniendo de nervios. Estoy seguro que estarás contento una vez que tengas a una buena mujer en la cama.

Edward contempló el pueblo, recargándose contra un poste.

La noche aún era joven. No se encontraba muy lejos del rancho de Carlisle. Tendría que cabalgar toda la noche, pero si lo intentaba podía llegar en la mañana. El invierno aún no llegaba a su punto más frío, así que la noche era clara. Sería capaz de ver con la luz de la luna. Su bolso comenzaba a pesar con sus ganancias por los trabajos que había hecho en los últimos meses y no confiaba en que el correo llevara el dinero hasta Carlisle.

Hasta su esposa.

Por un momento, se preguntó cómo le iría a Bella.

Repentinamente ansioso, Edward se enderezó, yendo a desatar su caballo. —Los veré un par de pueblos más adelante.

—Ah, ¿ahora a dónde corres? —protestó James.

—Deja que vaya. Después de que pase un buen rato con esa esposa suya, regresará. —La carcajada de Felix enfureció a Edward, pero no iba a pelear ahora.

Tenía un lugar donde estar.

 **~0~**

La vida en el rancho comenzaba temprano, así que Edward no se sorprendió cuando su hermano salió a recibirlo justo al amanecer. Lo que lo dejó en shock fue cuando su hermano, quien nunca le había alzado la mano a nadie, lo bajó del caballo y lo golpeó justo en la boca, tirándolo al suelo.

Si hubiera sido alguien más, Edward ya estaría furioso y listo para responder al desafío. Pero este era su hermano mayor, el único hombre que respetaba, al que Edward nunca había visto tan enojado.

Y toda su ira estaba dirigida a Edward.

Se apoyó en sus codos, levantándose. —Carlisle, ¿qué…?

—No me hables —rugió su hermano—. Dijiste que no la habías tocado, ¡hijo de perra! Eso es lo que me dijiste.

Edward miró sus botas, sintiéndose más sucio que la tierra sobre ellas. —Dije que no recordaba haberla tocado. Sólo fue una vez y estaba completamente ebrio.

Con las manos en sus caderas, Carlisle soltó un bufido. —Bueno, sólo se necesita una vez. Cuando Edward continuó mirándolo, el Cullen mayor suspiró y ofreció su mano.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Edward completamente confundido mientras Carlisle lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Tu esposa. Está embarazada.

El estómago de Edward cayó hasta el suelo. Se tropezó y volvió a caer sobre su trasero.

—Aw, Dios —murmuró, tirando su sombrero mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza—. ¿Estás seguro?

Carlisle se cruzó de brazos. —Claro que estoy seguro. ¿Crees que te hubiera golpeado si no lo estuviera? —Hizo una mueca—. Aunque debí hacerlo desde el principio, cuando abandonaste a esa pobre chica aquí.

—Es… Quiero decir, ¿está…? —Sacudió su mano, sin poder decir nada más.

—Tuvo algunos problemas al inicio. Fue terrible con los vómitos. Acaban de parar hace poco, así que está muy delgada. —Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Pero Esme la está ayudando a engordar ahora que puede mantener la comida en el estómago, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Edward agachó su cabeza sin decir nada. Bella de por sí ya era delgada. Suspirando, dejó que sus manos cayeran cuando vio hacia adelante. —Debe de odiarme.

Carlisle se puso en cuclillas, de nuevo con los ojos llenos de compasión. —Como sabes, tu Bella es una dama increíble. No sé cómo, pero encontraste el oro cuando ni siquiera lo estabas buscando. Te extraña, Edward. No ha dejado de mirar al horizonte, esperando a que regreses. Su corazón latió errático contra su pecho, haciendo que lo frotara disimuladamente. —Eso no tiene sentido —susurró para sí mismo.

—Vas a ser padre —repuso Carlisle en voz baja—. Tienes que despertar, hijo. Ambos sabemos que no te mereces a esa chica, pero la tienes y ella no se irá a ninguna parte. Tienes la única oportunidad de cambiar. Aún puedes ser un hombre respetable, el tipo de hombre que tu hijo puede admirar.

 **~0~**

Bella estaba en el gallinero, cantando en susurros al recoger los huevos, cuando un par de pies emocionados llegaron corriendo.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Las aves chillaron en protesta y pánico a la vez que Emmett llegaba hasta donde Bella estaba.

—Calma, Em. Tus botas están ardiendo —observó riendo. Emmett siempre era gracioso, demasiado animado a esta hora de la mañana, pero aún así gracioso.

Le dedicó una sonrisa. —El tío Edward está aquí.

Tan rápido como eso, el estómago de Bella comenzó a retorcerse y sus manos temblaron tanto, que casi tiró la canasta de huevos en sus manos. —¿Edward está aquí? —repitió, tocando su cálida mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Seguro —dijo Emmett—. Bien, vamos. ¿No quieres verlo?

Bella sonrió amablemente, despeinando el cabello del chico. —Vamos. Aún así tengo trabajo. Iré enseguida.

Cuando Emmett se fue, Bella cayó de rodillas, manteniendo sus nudillos contra sus labios. Esme había dicho que el bebé le causaría cambios de humor, tal vez por eso sentía repentinas ganas de llorar.

Había tenido su parte de días malos desde que Edward la había dejado ahí. No porque Carlisle y Esme no fueran amables y honorables. Eran buenos amigos. Emmett era increíble; y el bebé, Alice, era tan dulce como podía ser.

Pero no había sido fácil. Sabía cómo ser útil y hacía su parte de trabajo en el rancho. Se sentía como una carga, aunque le aseguraran lo contrario.

A veces también era difícil. Su propio padre había amado y cuidado a su madre, pero ver a Carlisle con Esme era una historia totalmente diferente. Carlisle no sólo la cuidaba, casi besaba el suelo por donde caminaba su esposa. Su toque era gentil, la mirada en sus ojos delataba la adoración.

No importaba cómo la tocara, ya fuera tomarla de la mano o un beso pasional, el amor que le tenía estaba presente en cada acción.

Parte de ella sufría. En la noche cuando estaba sola y no podía dormir, veía las estrellas y se permitía imaginar cómo se sentiría si Edward la mirara así.

Creía absolutamente que Esme intentaba decirle que Edward era un hombre bueno en el corazón. De muchas formas, todavía era el pequeño niño perdido que escapaba de su dolor. Había olvidado lo que era tener un hogar.

Ciertamente, Bella entendía eso. Ella no había tenido un hogar de verdad en años, desde que sus padres cayeron enfermos.

Él era un buen hombre, y quizás no la cuidaba como Carlisle cuidaba a Esme, pero tampoco la detestaba. Había visto partes de la gentileza en la forma que Edward intentaba cuidarla en la semana que les tomó llegar al rancho. Era un hombre mejor de lo que se creía. Incluso había cierta dulzura en su culpa, aunque era enloquecedor.

¿Por qué no podía ver que su lugar era con su familia? Aún sacándose de la ecuación, había un lugar vacío en la mesa donde él pertenecía, con su hermano, su cuñada y los niños.

A pesar de la exposición limitada que tenía de su esposo rebelde, sabía sin lugar a dudas, que pertenecía al lado de los buenos, no a donde él pensaba pertenecer, con gente como James y Felix.

Bella dejó que su mano se fuera a su vientre. Apretó la tela de su vestido, mordiéndose el labio con nervios.

Una y otra vez se había dicho que no había hecho nada malo. Era correcto que un esposo estuviera con su esposa. Los hijos eran el punto de esa unión, ¿no? No quería sentirse sucia. Esperaba fervientemente que él estuviera complacido.

Tontamente esperaba que se quedara, si no por ella, entonces por su hijo.

Poniéndose de pie, Bella se dirigió a la casa. Se detuvo en la bomba de agua, consciente de sí misma. El agua estaba fría, pero ignoró su incomodidad, tratando de limpiar algo de la tierra que sabía estaba en su rostro y cuello. Pero no sirvió de nada. Había demasiada tierra y muy poco tiempo para un baño adecuado.

Bueno, de igual manera su apariencia no había hecho la diferencia antes.

Su corazón latió muy fuerte al acercarse a la casa, abriendo la puerta trasera con lentitud, escuchando.

La voz de Esme le llegó primero. —Edward Cullen, deja de actuar como si fuera una pequeña y frágil flor que estuvieras pisando.

—Dime la verdad, Esme. Ella no está feliz con esto, ¿o sí?

Bella se recargó en la pared, cerrando sus ojos, descansando una mano sobre su bebé y su frente contra la pared. No se oía contento.

Esme suspiró. —Honestamente, la pobre niña lloró casi todo un día cuando supo que estaba esperando un hijo. ¿Eso querías escuchar?

Solo hubo silencio.

—Es algo abrumador incluso cuando tu esposo no se va a lo desconocido. —Su voz sonaba más dura que antes—. Pero entonces se secó las lágrimas, se levantó, quitándose el polvo de encima y comenzó a preguntarme cada cosa que pudo pensar. Podrías aprender mucho de esa esposa que tienes.

—Es fuerte, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, con amabilidad.

—Eso es quedarse corto. Ha pasado por muchas cosas. —Hubo una pausa—. Pero también tú,

Edward. Si sólo pudieras ver…

—Esto no es sobre mí —espetó irritado. Se escuchó una silla siendo arrastrada sobre el piso de madera—. Será mejor que la encuentre.

Estaba caminando en su dirección antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar, así que casi se estampó contra ella.

Por unos segundos, sólo se miraron.

Era igual de apuesto a como lo recordaba, todos los rasgos finos y la piel besada por el sol. Sus ojos eran una tormenta de verde, su tensa barbilla con los inicios de una barba.

Él tragó saliva y, con un gran esfuerzo, suavizó su sonrisa. —Hola, pequeña —saludó tranquilo, sus palabras apenas un susurro.

 **~0~**

Fue hasta la noche cuando tuvieron un momento para hablar. Todo ese día, Edward se apresuró a asegurarse de hacer todas las tareas de Bella antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo. Al menos, intentó hacerlo todo. La pequeña Alice lo dificultó un poco, insistiendo en colgarse al cuello de su tío.

—Siempre tuvieron una conexión especial —explicaba Esme—. Emmett quiere a Edward y viceversa, claro. Pero Alice… —Chasqueó su lengua—. Pensamos que tenía problemas por un tiempo. No había dicho ni una palabra hasta su primer cumpleaños. Edward se acercó, la tomó en brazos, y comenzó a hablar con ella como si estuvieran a media conversación. Y nunca lo creerías, ella le respondía con balbuceos.

La forma en la que se sentaban, con las cabezas unidas, llenaba a Bella de esperanza. Tenía que admitir que no sabía qué tipo de padre podría ser Edward, el Señor sabía de qué hogar venía, pero viendo su gentileza con Alice y recordando cómo cuidaba de ella, calmaron todas sus dudas.

Claro, con Edward era otra historia.

El esposo rebelde de Bella apenas podía mirarla, y aunque Bella sabía que era por alguna culpa innecesaria, ese hecho aún la consumía, haciéndola sufrir. Había una tensión entre ellos, un gran espacio que no sabía cómo cruzar. No se sabía las reglas aquí, si podía tocarlo, o si podía forzarlo a hablar.

Fue raro entre ellos, pero no muy incómodo. A veces lo atrapaba mirándola, sus ojos paseando por su cuerpo, con sus labios alzándose por algo que ella decía o hacía. Todo eso le daba esperanza.

Esa noche, cuando los niños estuvieron durmiendo y Carlisle y Esme se fueron a su cuarto, Edward tomó su mano tentativamente. Bella se sonrojó, con mariposas volando en su estómago mientras trataba de ocultar la satisfacción que sentía por ese gesto. Guardó silencio mientras caminaban a su cuarto.

Su cabeza estaba baja cuando se sentó en su cama. Giró su sombrero una y otra vez en sus manos.

Bella mordió su labio, sin saber qué se suponía que debía decir. —Casi siento que debería disculparme —admitió al fin, dejando su mano contra su estómago en caso de que no supiera de qué hablaba.

Ante esto, su cabeza se alzó. —¿Qué? —Suspiró, negando con la cabeza—. Bella, no has hecho nada malo.

—Bueno, tú tampoco —respondió ella, sentándose a su lado con incertidumbre.

Su cercanía le cerraba la garganta, pero Bella luchó contra eso. Era una esposa y sería una madre pronto. Era tiempo de dejar de actuar como una niña.

Apretando sus labios, antes de poder pensarlo mejor, desfajó su blusa de su falda y tomó su mano.

—¿Qué…? —Comenzó pero dejó de hablar cuando Bella deslizó su mano debajo de su blusa, presionando su palma contra su piel.

Respiró abruptamente. En la suave luz de las velas, pudo ver que sus ojos se agrandaban, sus labios formando una "o" de sorpresa. Se movió en la cama, inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella y poniendo su otra mano en ella. —Puedo sentirlo —dijo maravillado.

Bella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que entonces se esparció por su rostro.

El pequeño bulto en su abdomen no era perceptible a la vista, pero con sus manos contra su piel desnuda, definitivamente estaba ahí. Era una pequeña parte de piel firme, diferente a la suavidad en el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando lo sintió por primera vez, fue cuando supo que aunque estaba aterrada por la idea de tener un bebé y ser una madre, amaba a ese hijo. Desde el momento que supo lo que pasaba, por qué las náuseas no se iban y por qué la maldición no le había llegado, había deseado una oportunidad de hacer que Edward sintiera lo mismo que ella.

Tal vez podían ser una familia.

Edward jadeó un poco, los ojos brillantes con emoción mientras presionaba su piel.

Entonces vio que la oscuridad llegó de nuevo. Su respiración se entrecortó y retiró sus manos. Frunció el ceño, y la expresión de tortura regresó. —Bella —susurró, sonando completamente como el hombre perdido que Esme había mencionado—. Dime qué necesitas, qué quieres.

Quiero cuidar de ti, en verdad que sí. Te lo debo. Te debo eso y mucho más.

Bella mordió el interior de su mejilla. Había mucho que quería decir, pero no sabía si tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Él era un hombre libre, y ella no podía pedirle que estuviera en un lugar donde no quisiera estar.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? —soltó. Al instante, sus mejillas ardieron—. Sólo para dormir.

Se veía sorprendido, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Chica, eres difícil de entender, ¿verdad? —murmuró con tono suave. Levantó una mano, pasando sus dedos por toda su mejilla—. ¿Por qué me miras así? Como si fuera el hombre que cualquiera quisiera, especialmente una cosa tan dulce como tú.

Bella estaba perpleja. —Eres mi esposo —dijo, sin entender por qué parecía que él quería que no lo quisiera.

Su sonrisa era amable. —Lo soy. —Se vio en conflicto consigo mismo por un momento antes de presionar un pequeño beso a sus labios—. Me quedaré, pequeña. Si te alegra, por supuesto que me quedaré esta noche.

No se perdió de lo que dijo, pero daría un paso cuando pudiera darlo.

—Oh. Casi lo olvido —dijo Edward de repente. Acercó su morral y buscó adentro—. Tengo algo para ti.

Curiosa, Bella miró la bolsa, con los ojos enormes cuando sacó un estuche. Él sonrió, mirándola mientras lo abría.

Adentro había una pequeña pistola. Era linda, con decorados de perla en la empuñadura. Bella la tocó, algo cautivada.

No podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había dado un regalo.

—Te dije que te conseguiría una —explicó él, sacando la pequeña pistola—. ¿Qué te parece? —Creo… —Bella mordió su labio, subiendo la mirada para que pudiera ver que bromeaba mientras hablaba, para no parecer malagradecida—. Es una cosita tan pequeña. Siento que haría más daño si se la lanzara a alguien.

Él rio y la colocó en su mano para que sintiera el peso. —Hará más daño del que aparenta. Saldremos en la mañana, para enseñarte cómo disparar bien.

Sonriendo, Bella besó su mejilla. —Gracias.

—Claro. —Inclinó su cabeza, viéndose tan tímido como ella se sentía—. Sé que me perdí tu cumpleaños. Esto era lo menos que podía hacer. —Respiró acompasadamente por un momento—. Bella, lo estoy intentando. En serio. Quiero darte lo que necesitas, lo que se merecen. —Tragó saliva, acariciando su mejilla—. Tú y el bebé.

Bella miró el arma, girándola en sus manos, pensando en lo peligrosa que era su vida. Podía matar o ser matado con una pistola como esta.

La garganta de Bella se cerró y tuvo problemas para hablar. —¿Qué tal si…? —Su voz era apenas audible—. ¿Qué tal si lo mejor para nosotros es tenerte aquí? Tenerte en casa.

No respondió de inmediato. —Tengo que hacer dinero de alguna forma. ¿Cómo puedo proveerte si estoy atrapado aquí?

—Hay mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, Edward —contestó rápidamente—. Carlisle te ayudaría. Sabes que lo haría.

Vio que la mandíbula de su esposo se apretaba. —No quiero su ayuda. No con eso.

Puede que fuera nueva en el matrimonio, pero sabía que no debía presionarlo. Era una herida abierta entre Edward y su hermano. Carlisle tenía sus propios arrepentimientos.

Edward era un hombre con cicatrices, y no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, si es que cambiaba en algo. Tendría que explorar las aguas con él, para ver a qué costa llegaban. Tendría que ser suficiente por ahora ver que obviamente no la iba a hacer a un lado tan fácilmente.

—Aw, por todos los cielos. —James inclinó su silla junto con su bebida, tomando de ella por un momento antes de fulminar a Edward con la mirada—. He soportado tus malditos humores desde que eras un chiquillo. Nunca habías estado así.

Consciente de sí mismo, Edward reajustó su sombrero para poder ver mejor al otro hombre. — No tienes por qué quejarte.

James soltó un bufido. —Bueno, claramente no es un gusto estar contigo. Eso es seguro.

—Ah, rayos. No me pagas por el entretenimiento. No soy una de tus amiguillas. Hago lo que me dicen, así que déjame ser —gruñó Edward, levantándose y llevando su bebida a una mesa libre.

Desafortunadamente, James lo siguió. —La cosa es que tu cabeza no está concentrada. Y eso no está bien para mí.

Edward bajó su vaso de golpe. —¿Qué quieres de mí, James?

—Quiero saber qué te pasa. —Le dio un vistazo a Edward—. No será por esa chica… ¿cómo se llama?

—¿Te refieres a mi esposa? —rugió Edward.

El otro hombre bufó. —Bueno, ¿cuál es el punto de tirar tu basura, si solo piensas en ella? Ni siquiera has mirado a todas las deliciosas…

—Maldita sea. ¿Te puedes callar? —Edward tomó su vaso con ambas manos—. No me gusta dejar que mi hermano cuide de ella. Esa es mi responsabilidad, ¿no es así?

—A mí me parece que ese hijo de perra al fin te sirve de algo. Vamos, Edward. ¿Qué diablos quieres con una esposa? ¿Quieres un bebé?

Edward se atragantó un poco con su bebida.

James se rio estrepitosamente. —Sí, claro. Te diré algo. Si quieres un montón de criaturas, haz lo mismo que Alec. Consíguete a una pequeña chica en algún lugar. Acuéstate con ella cuando estés en el área y regresa cada año o dos a conocer a un nuevo niño.

Cuando Edward no dijo nada al respecto, James lo miró de reojo. —¿Y qué? ¿Quieres darle un hogar propio y todo eso?

—Se lo merece —murmuró Edward, más a su bebida que al hombre enfrente de él.

—Pues, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero la tierra y los hogares… requieren dinero, mi amigo.

¿Cómo esperas conseguir todo ese dinero, huh?

—¿Supongo que estás planeando algo con esto?

James se hizo hacia atrás en su silla, con una sonrisa de triunfo. —Lo reconozco.

 **~0~**

Después de que James aclaró sus planes, Edward le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Se fue por lo salvaje, haciendo su camino hacia el rancho de Carlisle.

No. Estaba haciendo su camino de vuelta a ella. A su novia impremeditada.

Edward no entendía por qué, ya que no le había dado nada más que desilusiones, pero ella siempre le sonreía al verlo. Y él devolvía la sonrisa, con el corazón más ligero de lo que había sido desde…

Honestamente, quizás nunca se había sentido así.

Su expresión era tímida, pero pasó por toda la nieve para darle un beso más dulce que la miel y caminó a su lado hacia los establos, donde pudo dejar su caballo.

—Yo, um. Sí, todo esto es para ti —dijo Edward incómodamente mientras dejaba un bulto en sus brazos.

Bella parpadeó, revisando el bulto atado con cordel.

—La mayoría es tela. Pensé que tú y el bebé podrían necesitar algo pronto. También hay un lindo vestido. No sé cuándo podrás usarlo viendo que… —Tosió, frotando su cuello—. Bueno, de todos modos es tuyo.

—Gracias —contestó suavemente, poniéndose de puntitas para besar su mejilla—. Todo se ve bien.

Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, Edward le quitó el bulto, dejándolo en la pared de la cabina por un momento. —También te traje algo más. —No podía decir por qué estaba tan nervioso. Sentía que el corazón estaba en su garganta, cada pensamiento concentrado en sus nervios. ¿Pensaría que era algo tonto?

Alejó su comportamiento sacudiendo su cabeza. Edward metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó un collar, dejándolo rápidamente en la palma de su mano. —Pude hacer intercambios con unos indios hace casi una semana —explicó, sus palabras sonando más rápido de lo normal—. No sé qué tanto puedes creer en sus leyendas, pero dicen que te protegerá. —Él cerró sus dedos alrededor del collar, escondiéndolo de su vista—. No tienes que usarlo, pero…

—Creo que es hermoso. Gracias —dijo Bella sinceramente, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Edward sonrió nuevamente y puso sus manos en su espalda, acercándola a él. Cerró los ojos, simplemente inhalándola en un momento, pensando en lo bien que se sentía sujetar a una mujer así.

Pensando que quizás sería bueno no tener que dejarla ir.

 **~0~**

Esa noche, Esme y Bella fueron a acostar a los niños, dejando a Carlisle y Edward en la mesa. Sin decir nada, Edward sacó un fajo de billetes, lanzándoselos a su hermano mayor. Carlisle miró el dinero por un momento antes de regresárselo.

—Aún tengo el dinero que me diste antes —comenzó Carlisle con tono desinteresado. Aclaró su garganta—. Sucede que los Whitlock quieren vender algo de sus tierras. Creo que te ofrecerían un precio razonable. La propiedad está más abajo, lo suficientemente cerca para…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —lo interrumpió Edward con irritación en su tono. Le volvió a lanzar el dinero con un poco más de fuerza—. Toma este dinero. Es para Bella.

—Sé para qué es. —La voz de Carlisle seguía con calma, pero más firme—. Ya te lo dije antes, esa chica no es ninguna carga para nosotros. Se mantiene por sí misma lo suficiente. No necesito este dinero —bufó—. Demonios, a veces pienso que hasta debería pagarle por la ayuda que nos da aquí. —Colocó el dinero en la mesa, mirando a Edward—. Toma esto, toma lo que me diste antes, y dale un hogar propio.

—No te deberé nada, Carlisle. —Edward se estaba enfureciendo—. Haré lo correcto para ella.

—Entonces haz lo correcto. No tienes por qué irte, poniéndote en peligro cuando tienes a una familia esperándote justo aquí.

—Mira, si no es el burro hablando de orejas —dijo Edward amargamente.

—¿Qué?

Recargándose en la mesa, Edward miró a su hermano. —Te sientas aquí y me hablas cerca de huir de mi familia cuando tú hiciste lo mismo. —Empujó la silla, poniéndose de pie—. Pero ahí está la diferencia entre tú y yo. Yo regreso. No es huir si sigues regresando.

Se dio la vuelta, ignorando el dolor en la cara de su hermano mientras iba a la habitación de Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nombre original de la historia: "Call Me Home", escrito por LyricalKris.**

 **Traducido por Sarita Martinez.**

 **Beteado por Marta Salazar.**

* * *

Bella se sorprendió de ver a su cuñado solo en la mesa, mirando con nostalgia a su bebida, cuando ella y Esme regresaron de la cocina.

Esme suspiró quietamente. —Iré a ver a mi esposo, y es mejor que veas al tuyo —dijo en un tono bajo, tocando el brazo de Bella antes de irse al lado de Carlisle.

Con un último vistazo y un retortijón en el corazón, Bella se fue.

Una suave luz se veía debajo de su puerta, eso quería decir que su lámpara ya estaba encendida. Sin saber qué esperar, Bella respiró profundamente antes de entrar.

Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, sus manos en su cabello, y sus hombros caídos. Alzó la vista cuando ella entró y sonrió. Era una sonrisa forzada, tintada de la culpa y un cansancio en sus ojos que hablaban mucho más que sus veinticinco años.

—Hola, pequeña —dijo suavemente, con voz rasposa—. ¿Estás lista para dormir? Cerró la puerta, recargándose en ella por un minuto. —¿Pasó algo entre tú y Carlisle? Edward miró sus pies, moviéndose un poco. —Nada que deba preocuparte.

—Bueno, quizás puedes decirme más acerca de lo que pasó entre ustedes. La mayoría de las veces hablas de él como si fuera el hombre que más respetas, pero aún así no quieres que te ayude. —Se cruzó de brazos, preguntándose si estaba cruzando la línea. Pero no. Había visto a Carlisle y Esme juntos. Y se notaba que Carlisle apreciaba mucho la opinión de su esposa. Según ella, no hacía daño preguntar. Él le había dicho una vez que quería que dijera lo que pensaba. Y él aún no lo había hecho con ella.

Pero Edward no alzó la vista. —No importa. Las cosas son como son. No sirve de nada quejarse de las cosas que no podemos cambiar.

Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, Bella se acercó a él y se puso de rodillas a sus pies, empezando a desatar los cordones de las botas.

—Ah, cariño. No necesitas hacer eso. Levántate. No eres mi sirvienta.

—Pero no hablarás conmigo… —Lo miró por entre sus pestañas, orgullosa de que su voz no temblara a pesar de lo nerviosa que se sentía—. Tengo tanta experiencia siendo la esposa de alguien como tú la tienes siendo un marido. Si no me dices qué te sucede, entonces dejarás que te ayude con todo lo que pueda.

Dejó salir un largo suspiro, tomando su brazo y jalándola un poco. —Si estás segura de que quieres escucharme, ven aquí.

Parándose, fue a sentarse a su lado. —Quiero conocerte mejor.

Succionó sus mejillas, apretó sus labios por un segundo, y asintió. Dudando un poco, le puso las manos en sus hombros, y Bella siguió su dirección para darle la espalda. Antes de poder cuestionar sus intenciones, sintió sus manos sobre su cabello, comenzando a deshacer la trenza centímetro a centímetro mientras hablaba.

—No sé qué tanto te ha dicho Carlisle sobre nuestra crianza. Más feliz que las de otros, supongo. Teníamos comida, un refugio y juguetes en Navidad. —Su voz estaba tan apagada, que el corazón de Bella se estremeció con solo escucharlo. Quería darse la vuelta, envolverlo en sus brazos, pero pensó que la había volteado por una razón.

Además, la sensación de sus dedos por su cabello, la forma gentil en la que lo tocaba, era celestial.

—Verás, nuestro Pa era un sacerdote, un hombre muy correcto. Pensaba que era el trabajo del Señor de corregirnos, a mi hermano, mi madre y a mí, cuando salíamos del buen camino. —Su tono era duro y amargado, haciendo que Bella se sintiera mal de nuevo. No podía imaginar su sufrimiento.

—Mamá evitaba que fuera muy malo al inicio. Pero cuando tenía ocho años, se cayó de su caballo y murió. Bella hizo un pequeño sonido en su garganta, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Edward continuó.

—Fue… realmente malo después de eso. —Inhaló profundamente, dejando sus manos en sus hombros y bajando el volumen de su voz—. Cuando tenía trece, Carlisle escapó como aprendiz del doctor Gerandy. —Su respiración se entrecortaba—. Me dijo que regresaría por mí. Lo prometió.

Bella estaba tan tensa que saltó un poco cuando él pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Apretándola, respiró su esencia. Bella mantuvo sus manos en las suyas, esperando a que continuara.

—Me mantuve anhelando eso por una eternidad. Cerca del fin, era lo único que me movía hacia adelante, que mi hermano iba a venir por mí, y las cosas iban a mejorar. —Tragó saliva dos veces, el sonido húmedo en su oído—. Pero entonces recibí una carta de él, que se había casado con su chica, su Esme, y supe que no iba a venir por mí. Tenía otras responsabilidades, otra familia que atender primero. No iba a venir por mí en más años de los que iba a sobrevivir solo. Entonces el silencio se hizo pesado, y dolía. El dolor dentro de Bella era poderoso. Pensó en lo sola y abandonada que se había sentido cuando Edward se fue, y todas las cosas peores que él tuvo que vivir cuando era más joven que ella. La había dejado con su familia para que cuidaran de ella, para que la quisieran. Se había quedado sin amor con un hombre que lo dañaba.

Y aunque Edward estaba siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras, Bella sabía parte de lo que había pasado. Había visto las cicatrices en la espalda de Carlisle, los restos de la furia de su padre. Se imaginaba que, cuando no quedó nadie más, Edward había recibido la tortura que antes había sido compartida por tres.

Bella no resistió no poder mirarlo y se dio la vuelta. Lo abrazó por la cintura y enterró su cara contra su cuello, llorando un poco por él. Edward no dijo nada, pero su agarre en ella era fuerte. Cuando alzó su cabeza, pudo ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era errática.

Ella sí amaba al esposo que tenía por accidente. Era precioso para ella. Había conocido a todo tipo de personas cuando estuvo en el orfanato, pero Edward era único. Había una bondad en él que había sido oscurecida por años de dolor y furia. La forma en la que lo habían criado, las personas que lo habían acompañado a lo largo de los años, todo eso debió convertirlo en un monstruo. Bella no era tan ingenua a pesar de su edad. Hombres no tan rudos como Edward no hubieran dudado en usarla a ella, a su cuerpo como quisieran, especialmente si tenían derecho de hacerlo como su esposo. Edward solo había sido gentil con ella, todo el tiempo. Quizás aún no podía ver lo mucho que ella anhelaba su presencia, pero lo estaba intentando.

Lentamente, insegura de lo que hacía y de su reacción, se acercó y presionó un beso a su mentón. Cuando no la alejó, besó una línea por su mandíbula, hasta su mejilla. Él aún estaba congelado, hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los de él, y entonces, con una rapidez que la sorprendió, la besó. No eran fuertes, pero tampoco eran como los besos dulces que habían compartido desde su noche de bodas. Había una intensidad en ese beso, un fervor que hacía que todo su cuerpo se calentara a pesar del frío de la noche.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, fuertes y posesivas, al besarla. El corazón de Bella comenzó a acelerarse. Esa era la forma en la que la había tocado en su noche de bodas, la forma en la que la había sujetado y besado. Liberó sus labios, frotando su cuello con su rasposa mejilla, sus dedos comenzando a soltar botones.

La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas, pero aunque estuviera acelerado, sus manos, sus labios en su cuello, eran gentiles, causando chispas, no moretones. Era cierto, Bella estaba nerviosa, pero no estaba asustada.

De hecho, estaba algo más que emocionada.

Aunque él le había asegurado varias veces que no era que no fuera atractiva, era difícil convencerse del hecho de que su esposo se negaba a tocarla.

Su abrigo y vestido se deslizaron hasta el suelo, y Bella quedó solo con su camisola. No estaba segura de qué debería estar haciendo, o si debería ayudarlo a quitarle la ropa. Estaba temblando un poco, y más bien por una sensación que nunca había sentido antes.

Edward se detuvo tan rápido como empezó, separándose de ella aunque mantuvo sus brazos a su alrededor. Bella hizo un pequeño sonido de protesta, insegura de por qué se había detenido y consciente de que podría ser su culpa.

Pero sus ojos estaban concentrados en su estómago.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró para sí mismo, moviendo una mano al bulto que ahora era perceptible con solo una pequeña capa entre ellos—. Bella, yo no quise… no quiero…

La garganta de Bella se cerró y su cuerpo se paralizó. Trató de alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

¿Su cuerpo cambiando le disgustaba?

Su mano acarició su estómago y alzó la vista, con la expresión contrita. —Casi perdí mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Bella parpadeó, sabiendo que se había perdido de algo. —¿Decirte qué?

—Pude lastimar al bebé.

—¡Oh! —Se rio un poco—. No. Está bien, creo. No lo lastimarás. Siempre y cuando no seas brusco.

Se veía inseguro. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno… Esme dijo que…

Edward levantó sus manos, haciendo un sonido de terror. —¡Ah! Lo entiendo. —Se rio con nervios, cerrando sus ojos y soltando un respiro—. Pero tal vez debería dormir en el suelo, de todos modos.

El corazón de Bella cayó a sus pies. —No entiendo.

Acarició su mejilla amablemente con su pulgar. —No importa lo que te hayan dicho, no importa lo que creas que es tu deber. Nadie tiene derecho a tocarte a menos que tú así lo desees, ¿entiendes? Y es lo doble para mí. No puedo imaginar que me pudieras querer después…

—Tu imaginación deja mucho que esperar, Edward Cullen —soltó Bella cuando escuchó su monólogo de culpa.

Él parpadeó, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Resistiendo los nervios, Bella alzó sus manos para sujetar su cuello. —A veces, eres un hombre muy tonto. ¿Te he dicho que te fueras? ¿O que no te quiero?

Sus ojos a la luz de la lámpara eran serios mientras se le aproximaba, sin quitar su mano de su mejilla. Se acercó a ella en la cama y la besó ligeramente. —¿No estás asustada?

—Bueno… —Lo pensó, y él se alejó de nuevo—. No de ti —dijo rápidamente—. Solo temo no poder complacerte como… —Mordió su labio, mirándolo a los ojos y desviando su mirada rápidamente—. Quizás como tus otras mujeres pueden.

Dejó caer sus manos, tomando las de ella y besando sus nudillos. —Bella… no ha habido nadie desde ti. Ni un alma. Ninguna otra mujer podría ser tan dulce o tan linda. Ni siquiera las he mirado.

Una alegría diminuta se despertó en ella, haciéndola sonreír y soltar una risilla. Había deseado eso, pero no se había atrevido a esperarlo. Pudo sentirse tonto, pero el sonido de su risa llevó una hermosa sonrisa a su rostro, y comenzó a repartir besos por su nariz y mejillas, antes de reclamar sus labios de nuevo con sus manos fuertes en su espalda, presionándola contra él.

La recostó en la cama y se puso sobre ella, con una expresión tan suave que hizo que sus ojos brillaran con lágrimas. Bella pasó la palma de su mano sobre su barbilla. —Dulce, dulce chica

—susurró él, dejando besos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Se sentó solo lo suficiente para quitarse sus pantalones antes de estar sobre ella de nuevo. La besó mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa con dedos temblorosos, queriendo tocarlo ahora que podía hacerlo. Estaba más curiosa que asustada. Tan diferente a la primera vez.

Pero también, este hombre ya no era un extraño para ella.

Recordando la vida que llevaba dentro y su inexperiencia, Edward fue extremadamente cuidadoso. La forma en que la besaba la hacía sentir atesorada, y él los giró a sus costados, separando sus piernas con movimientos fáciles, mirándola a los ojos para confirmar que no estuviera aterrada.

Lo estaba, un poco. Sabía que él podía sentir la forma en la que su corazón latía, dado que estaban presionados juntos. Fue lentamente, dejando que se acostumbrara a él mientras entraba en ella.

Era diferente a la vez anterior y mucho mejor, ahora que podía aferrarse a él, ahora que le tenía confianza.

Y también era tan diferente porque ahora era una expresión de lo que ella sentía, lo que él sentía.

Mientras empezaba a moverse en ella, con ella, presionó besos temblorosos a sus labios, mayormente inhalando el aire que él exhalaba mientras percibía su esencia. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, narices frotándose y topándose de vez en cuando.

A menudo había notado la intensidad que podían tener sus ojos, color jade manchado de culpa o color musgo brillando con furia. Ahora el color era suave y profundo.

Cuando terminó, no se alejó de ella ni la soltó de su agarre. Solo la estrechó más cerca, girándola con él cuando descansó en su espalda, acunándola contra su pecho. Besó su frente, murmurando palabras dulces antes de quedarse dormido.

Bella se mantuvo despierta por un rato después, con la esperanza y felicidad brillando dentro de ella como llamas gemelas. Era tan diferente de la primera vez cuando el mundo estaba de cabeza y el hombre durmiendo en su cama era un completo desconocido, cuando su futuro era una gran interrogante. El dolor en ella era menos, y el placer era mayor. El sudor de ambos que tenía en su piel no la hacía sentir sucia.

Puede que por primera vez, se sintió como una mujer.

Bostezando, Bella se acurrucó contra su esposo, descansando su oído contra su pecho y escuchando su corazón. Él inclinó su cabeza, murmurando algo en su cabello en sueños, pero no se despertó.

El bebé, aparentemente despertado por todo el movimiento, se movió dentro de ella, haciendo conocer su presencia. Bella dejó una mano contra su bebé y la otra en el pecho de su esposo. Su familia.

Bella sabía que no podía esperar que él se quedara más que un par de días. Tendría que ser suficiente que se quedara hasta Navidad. Habían pasado un gran camino desde donde habían estado.

Puede que algún día él pudiera ver que no estaba tan abandonado como creía. Porque en ojos de Bella, finalmente había encontrado su hogar.

Su hogar era cualquier lugar al que él regresara, y sabía que siempre iba a estar ahí, esperando por él.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde está tu cabeza?

—Estoy aquí, ¿no es así? —respondió Edward, saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver a James, quien lo miraba con una mueca.

—Debes de saber ahora que no vas a conseguir una sonrisa de nuestro Edward —espetó Felix—. El pobre ha estado sin vida desde su última visita a su damita.

—No me importa la razón. Te necesito alerta. Si esto sale mal, nosotros tendremos el problema —advirtió James.

—Vamos, entonces. Sé qué tenemos que hacer. No hay nada malo en pensar un poco mientras cabalgamos. Ocúpate de tus asuntos.

James lo fulminó con la mirada pero continuó cabalgando, dejando a Edward con su miseria. Y el buen Señor, sabía que era extremadamente miserable.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que había visto a su esposa. Y hablando de probabilidades, quizás no volvería a verla.

Claro, solo podía culparse a sí mismo. Había sabido desde el inicio que lo iba a arruinar todo. Y lo hizo.

 ** _~Un Mes Atrás~_**

Después de Navidad, Edward regresó al rancho tan a menudo como pudo. Colmaba a su esposa de regalos cada vez que la veía y cavó un espacio debajo de los maderos para esconder el dinero, diciéndole que lo utilizara como quisiera.

Por lo que había visto, ella no había tocado ni un solo billete.

Hablaron sobre muchas cosas. Edward le contó más de lo que le había contado a otra alma antes. Le platicó acerca de los recuerdos de su madre y de su hermano… incluso los pocos buenos recuerdos de su padre.

De noche, se acostaban en su cama, encontrándose desnudos la mayoría de las veces. Una vez que la tuvo, la sintió en sus manos y estuvo dentro de ella, Edward se dio cuenta de que la deseaba a todo momento. Incluso cuando se encontraba con James y los demás, sus noches eran cálidas con la idea de recostarse a su lado. Inclusive cuando el tamaño de su cintura aumentó, Edward se vio complacido. Si era algo, se veía más hermosa para él, con curvas mientras daba espacio para su bebé. Y además, requería que fueran más creativos al hacer el amor.

Para el final de marzo, Edward le estaba dando un beso de despedida con un "te amo" y la promesa de regresar pronto.

En este último trabajo, un simple trato de transportar y proteger, Edward se encontró pensando en las palabras de su hermano.

¿Y si pudiera dejar todo esto atrás? Establecerse con un hogar, un rancho propio, un lugar para criar a su pequeño.

Por primera vez, la idea de estar en un solo lugar, ser sedentario, le atraía.

Donde sea que pudiera estar con Bella todos los días, sin tener que dejarla de nuevo… ¿No sería eso preferible?

Quizás. Quizás después del GRAN trabajo que llevaban planeando desde Navidad.

Ahora estaban a finales de abril. Hacía frío afuera del cálido capullo en el que Edward estaba envuelto. Sus mejillas y frente estaban frías. Con un pequeño gruñido, escondió la cabeza debajo de las cobijas, buscando calor.

No estaba completamente despierto, pero al menos estaba alerta. Había una masa detrás de él, por ejemplo, que irradiaba calor y confort.

Y había pequeñas manos en él.

Trazando las cicatrices que marcaban su espalda.

Edward se tensó un poco, abriendo sus ojos.

La luz de la mañana aún era poca, dejando el cuarto en las sombras. Los dedos de Bella estaban encontrando cada una de sus viejas heridas. Sus movimientos eran gentiles, pero él odiaba recordar que estaban ahí. Se encogió, al rememorar el ardor del pequeño látigo mientras se encajaba en su piel, sacando sangre al mismo tiempo que su padre le remarcaba cada uno de sus pecados.

—Lo siento. —Se escuchó la suave voz de Bella en la semi oscuridad—. No quise molestarte.

—Debió haber sentido la tensión en sus hombros y espalda.

—No me molestaste. —Era una completa mentira. Su garganta le dolía. Estaba escuchando la voz de su padre en su cabeza, diciéndole que era un pecador.

En su juventud, las palabras de su padre habían sonado falsas. Pero ahora, era una historia diferente.

—Esto no tiene sentido —murmuró ella, su toque convirtiéndose en caricias—. Nunca entenderé cómo algunos pueden lastimar a los que no han hecho nada malo.

El nudo en su garganta se agrandó e hizo que su voz sonara rota. La poca paz que sentía esta mañana, estos últimos meses que había pasado con su esposa en sus brazos, desapareció. Qué poco le había costado a su corazón acostumbrarse al afecto de esta criatura. Comenzar a soñar con un hogar.

Creer que se merecía el amor de una mujer buena, inocente y amable. Pero lo merecía. Nunca lo había hecho.

Había tomado de esta chica algo que no tenía derecho de tener, algo que ella no le habría dado si hubiera sabido toda la verdad acerca de él.

Bella pensaba que su padre era malo por dejar esas marcas en su cuerpo. Si supiera lo que

Edward había hecho en los últimos diez años…

Bien, no. Se merecía saberlo. Merecía conocer al monstruo con el que convivía.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta, con los ojos cerrados mientras endurecía su corazón, para que su rostro mostrara al hijo de perra que era en realidad. Debió de haber funcionado, porque cuando los abrió y Bella lo miró, se alejó un poco, como si estuviera asustada.

Debería estarlo.

Respiró acompasadamente antes de hablar. —Tienes una idea en tu cabeza de quién soy. ¿Crees que soy mejor que el hombre que dejó estas marcas en mí? Ya sabes que tomaría a una chica como pago por un trabajo.

—Me aclaraste que nunca me hubieras tomado si hubieras estado sobrio —respondió ella, pero su voz temblaba—. Y dime a la cara que marcarías a un niño inocente como él te hizo a ti. No lo creeré. Jamás.

Edward se quedó sin voz. No, no podía imaginarse dañando a un niño, mucho menos al suyo, de la misma forma que lo habían dañado a él. —Muy bien. —Se sentó en la cama, doblando sus piernas—. ¿Vas a ignorarlo si te digo las cosas que he hecho? He lastimado a muchas personas. Les he robado. —Respiró profundamente, alegre de no tener que darle la cara—. He matado a un hombre antes, Bella.

Esperó su rechazo. Su respiración se aceleró, pero su voz no asumía nada cuando finalmente habló: —¿Solo lo mataste por diversión? ¿Solo para verlo morir?

—No. —Se horrorizó al pensarlo—. Él me atacó primero.

—¿Lo ves? Edward, creo que eres un buen hombre que quedó atrapado con las personas malas, y…

—Esa no es excusa. —Se levantó, envolviendo la sábana alrededor de su cintura mientras buscaba su ropa—. Sé lo que he hecho. Mi Pa tenía razón. Soy un pecador.

—No lo eres.

—¿Crees que me conoces? —desafió él, mirándola con irritación.

—Claro que te conozco. Eres mi esposo. Por favor, cálmate y ven aquí, regresa a la cama. —Le extendió una mano, invitándolo a acercarse.

Ignorándola, Edward se puso los pantalones y la camisa. —¿No lo ves? Mi lugar no es aquí contigo. Puede que haya sido bueno pretender, pero no nos hará ningún bien.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —Bella se movió demasiado rápido al querer salir de la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas al mismo tiempo. Tropezó, a punto de caer hacia delante.

Edward cruzó la habitación rápidamente, atrapándola en sus brazos.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos y asustados, su grande y duro estómago presionándose contra él. Lo que quería más que nada era decirle que era bueno, que merecía su amor. Tragando saliva, la separó de él con gentileza. —Es tiempo de terminar con esto. Deja de actuar como si fuera algún chico dulce que te cortejó de forma adecuada.

—¿Y qué? No quiero a un chico con flores y regalos. Te quiero a ti. Mi esposo. El padre de mi bebé. Si estás tan avergonzado de las cosas que has hecho, déjalo. Quédate aquí. Con nosotros.

—Dejó que una de sus manos cayera sobre su gran barriga.

Edward no la miró cuando se sentó para ponerse las botas. —Haré lo que dije antes. Conseguiré lo suficiente para que puedas comenzar una nueva vida en el este, o quizás en el norte. Solo dile a todos que eres una viuda —bufó—. Rayos, tarde o temprano eso será real. Te daré lo suficiente para vivir hasta que puedas encontrarte a un hombre respetable.

—¿Estás loco, Edward? —Su voz era mitad furia y mitad terror—. ¿Y me dices que tengo una elección que nadie me puede quitar? Te elijo a ti.

—¿De todos modos, qué te hace pensar que un hombre como yo escogería voluntariamente a una pequeña niña como su esposa? —gritó.

Quiso retroceder al instante, pero no pudo decir ni una palabra. Todo el aire había salido de sus pulmones, como si alguien le hubiera dado un buen golpe en el estómago.

Se atrevió a alzar la vista y vio que Bella estaba parpadeando, intentando no llorar. Su dolor solo empeoró la sensación dentro de él.

Pero quizás era mejor de esta forma. Debería ver que él era un maldito. Eso no iba a cambiar.

—No te preocupes. —Su tono no mostraba nada de la emoción que lo destrozaba por dentro—. No tendrás que verme. Encontraré alguna otra manera de darte el dinero.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —susurró.

No le respondió, no podía. Tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo como si la habitación estuviera en llamas.

Por supuesto, se topó directamente con Esme, quien lo esperaba en la cocina con sus manos en las caderas.

—Edward Cullen, ¿qué hiciste ahora?

—Me voy —respondió secamente.

—No puedes…

—No me digas qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer. Soy quien soy. Y no soy un hombre de familia dedicado a sentarse cerca de su hogar.

Ella lo miró con expresión destrozada. —¿Por qué, Edward? Cuando podrías estar con los que te aman, quienes te ayudarán, ¿por qué te vas con los hombres a los que no les importas en lo absoluto?

—Un hombre hace lo que sabe, eso es todo. No tengo que fingir ser alguien que no soy.

Sus labios hicieron una mueca y su mirada se endureció. —No eres un hombre, Edward Cullen, eso es seguro. Eres un pequeño niño asustado a punto de mojar sus pantalones. Huir del cambio es el camino de los cobardes, para insistir en que no puedes ser mejor. Vete, entonces. Sal de aquí si solo eres bueno para escapar.


End file.
